InvincibleThe Sequel
by Rosa17
Summary: CARBY- follows on from where my first story finished, starts June 05


Summary: This story starts where the first one ended. Find out what happens to Carter and Abby, in the months leading up to and including their wedding. Spoiler wise if you are completely spoiler free it may be better if you don't read this until later during S-10, as I make references to my first story (which had a couple of spoilers) and there is one sort of spoiler/speculation thing in this, difficult to explain.

AN: Again I apologise if sometimes I don't use the correct American word, which might be substituted with a Brit one. I would also like to thank everyone who enjoyed and reviewed my first story, it was very encouraging.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters etc

Rating: Again not sure PG 13 to be safe.

Prologue

She watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the summer sun shining brightly on the brass nameplate. She silently stood there, gradually all the other people drifted off to stand by their cars to talk quietly.

She gazed up into the cloudless sky and the tears fell like rivers down her face. Everything was going to change; her life would never be the same again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

June 05

Jing-Mei, Susan, Gallant, Sam and Frank were discussing the previous night's charity ball.

'You really saw them kissing?' asked Jing-Mei who had worked all night.

'Sure did' Susan replied 'Right there on the dance floor, it was very cosy'

'They left early too;' Sam added 'No guesses where they were going'

'Are they on today?' Malik asked ready to tease the pair

'No' said Frank 'Both off'

'Both?' replied Malik 'that's convenient'

'Carters supposed to still be in Boston and Abby's got the weekend off' Susan commented.

'The entire weekend?' enquired Gallant.

'It's her first weekend off for months' Susan said 'give them some slack'

'Yeah, well it won't be the same as what Carters giving her' answered Malik with a grin.

Susan just looked at him, shook her head and walked off to start work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby was having the best night sleep she had in a long time when the shrill ring of the telephone woke her. Careful not to wake Carter she took the call in the lounge, after hastily donning her robe and wading through their attire from the previous night.

'Hi' she said in a throaty whisper

'Have I woken you Abby?'

'Mom' Abby replied, 'No it's okay, I'm good'

'Oh Abby. Eric told me, congratulations'

'Told you what?' Abby asked her mind still not fully awake.

'About your residency'

'Oh..mmm..thanks'

'Why are you whispering?'

'Carter'

'Carter?'

'John. He's sleeping'

'At your apartment?'

'In my apartment, in my bed'

'Then where did you sle...oh' Maggie said, suddenly realising

'He proposed'

'Again?'

'Uh huh, for real this time'

'Well Abby?' Maggie asked, 'What did you say?'

'I said yes'

'Oh Abby' Maggie said.

Abby held the phone away from her ear and raised her eyebrows to the ceiling as Maggie excitedly became carried away.

'Abby, Abby are you still there?' Maggie asked

'Yeah, I'm still here'

'Look Abby I need to get to work, glad everything's okay, love you, bye'

Maggie hung up before Abby could say anymore. Abby smiling went back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Tell me again, why we're going to the mansion' Abby asked Carter as he drove home later that day.

'I've something of yours to give you'

'And we have to do this like now'

Carter nodded as an affirmative, 'We can't stay in bed all day'

'I don't see why not' Abby replied with a grin, 'We've got a lot of time to make up'

'We can go to bed at my place, you can take your pick which one'

'Mm, I guess we could try, all of them'

Carter gave Abby a look.

'Oh okay' she said 'I'll try to contain myself'

'Of course' Carter replied with a grin 'You'll manage that'

Abby stuck out her tongue at him as they continued on their way to the mansion to locate the ring in the safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

(Two days later)

'Have a good weekend?' Susan asked Abby, as they came out of trauma two and walked towards the admit desk.

'Mmm' Abby replied

'Mmm, is that all you're going to tell me, your best friend' and she put her hand to her chest and pretended to look hurt.

'You're not looking hard enough'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Susan queried

'Has she shown you yet?' asked Carter, coming up behind them.

'Shown me what?' Susan asked

Carter looked at Abby raising his eyebrows.

'Okay' she said to Carter and held out her hand to Susan.

'Wow! You guys are really gonna get married'

'Uh huh' they replied simultaneously.

'Abby!' yelled Lydia 'Your chest pain is crashing in one'

Abby and Susan hurried towards Lydia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A week later)

'Frank, hello is Abby here' Maggie asked standing opposite him across the admit desk.

'No' he replied 'She's not on 'til this afternoon'

'Oh!' sighed Maggie 'I really need to see her, she's not home or answering her cell and I can't get hold of John either'

'Dr. Carter is in trauma' he commented, 'I can page Abby'

'Yes Frank, thank you' she looked at him expectantly.

'Alright, I'm doing it now' he replied

'We'll be over in chairs' Maggie continued.

'We?'

'Yes I've brought a couple of people to see Abby, I'll get out of your way, I know you're a very busy man'

'No kidding' he mumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was a knock on the door and Abby went to answer it. Carter tired after working a double, where he had covered for Abby, stood there.

'Hey' he said

She ushered him in and he noticed a sleeping form on the sofa. Abby led him into the bedroom, where they sat side by side on the bed.

'So' he asked, 'What's going on? Where's Maggie and her friend?'

'They've gone, to their respective homes and I'm left with a guest for a few weeks, Jessica Wyczenski' off Carters puzzled look she continued, 'My half sister apparently'

'Half sister?' Carter asked disbelievingly

'Yeah, that's not all'

'No'

'The facts as Lauren Saxby told me earlier'

Carter shook his head and asked 'Lauren Saxby?'

'Jessica's 'Aunt',' Abby replied. 'As far as I can gather Jessica's parents split up when she was ten, they acquired joint custody of six months at a time each. Up until a few weeks ago Jessica was with her father, but he was taken ill unexpectedly and died shortly after. Jessica's mother is hiking in the Himalayas, something she does every summer.

Anyway. Lauren Saxby said she has no room at her home for Jessica to stay and through Tony Wyczenski's will traced Eric and Maggie, both of whom are only just capable of taking care of themselves and Dumpy the dog. So it looks like I have the care of Jessica until her mother returns in a few weeks time'

'Wow' Carter said, 'So Tony was..'

'My father too, yes... now he's gone....it's all a bit...why is my life never simple Carter?'

'I don't know...I'm sorry about your Dad' he put his arm around her shoulders.

She sighed 'I don't remember him well really'

She looked down at her hands and he lifted her chin with his free hand and saw the tears gather in her eyes.

'It's going to be okay' he said

'You said that before' she whispered

'And I was right, we didn't catch monkey pox did we?'

She half smiled and he drew her into his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 3

July 05

Susan and Abby were sitting by the river enjoying the sunshine.

'So. How's it going with Jess?' Susan asked

'Okay I guess, Carter offered to spend his day off with her today'

'Mmm, that's generous of him, no pressing foundation stuff'

'I think it's partly to avoid doing foundation stuff' answered Abby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What would you like to do?' Carter asked Jessica as they sat in the kitchen of the mansion.

'Don't know' mumbled Jessica

'Oh' Carter replied as they sat in awkward silence. 'Do you want to go swimming?'

'Where?'

'Here, outside, there's a pool'

'Really?'

'Sure'

'I haven't got a swimsuit with me'

'We could go. Buy one'

'Now?'

'Yeah' Carter replied biting his lip.

'Okay. But Dad would wait outside the store'

'Okay. I can do that, have you any money?'

'Some'

'Okay, let's go'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'That was really cool' Jessica said later as she entered the kitchen.

'Good, glad you enjoyed yourself, you know you look a bit like Abby when you smile. Did you know you had a brother and sister?'

'Oh yeah, Dad sometimes mentioned them, especially Abby because Eric was so young when he left' she paused 'Abby thinks that I should go to some holiday club or something, I am a teenager you know not a baby'

'At least she wouldn't be worrying about where you were, you could mix with other people your age'

'Maybe'

'Jessica' Carter started. 'I don't know....did your Dad ever say why he split up with Maggie?'

'Not really, just that they didn't really get along'

'Well... Maggie....Maggie's bi-polar, manic depressive, you know what that is?'

'Kind of'

'When they were growing up Abby became like the adult, caring for Maggie and Eric, it was hard.. it still is.. especially now Eric has been diagnosed with the disease'

'That's why he couldn't look after me right?'

'Maggie as far as I know has been on her meds for four years or so, Eric.. Eric takes them sometimes and Abby always picks up the pieces for either of them when they try to end it all'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'To help you understand how it is, how Abby is'

Jessica looked at Carter and said. 'Is it okay if I watch TV now? I'm kinda tired'.

Carter nodded and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'Dad, hi sorry I was going to call earlier' Carter said

'It's okay John, I've been busy. Are you coming up to New York next month for the foundation' Jack replied

'I don't know, maybe, if I can get some time off'

'You need to address yourself to your responsibilities to the foundation John'

Carter sighed, 'I have responsibilities here too Dad'

'I'm sure the hospital can do without you, you're not indispensable, after all you were away for months in Africa'. 

'I have other things here other than work'

Changing the subject Jack said 'I spoke to your Mother last week, she told me about the wedding. I'm happy for you son, can't say she feels the same'

'Mmm, she certainly made that clear'

'Have you set a date yet?'

'Yes we have, 23rd December'

'And you both can get time off then?'

'Just the day, then we'll work the holidays and go away in the New Year'

'Oh. Good. Am I invited?'

'Yeah, sure, but we're keeping it small'

'How small?'

'Very'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 

August 05

'Your niece still staying with you?' Luka asked as he wrote up on the board.

'She's my sister and the answers yes' Abby replied. 'I've sort of forgotten how teenagers can be'

'If you need any help' Elizabeth joined in the conversation, 'I'll be happy to oblige, I did learn a thing or two when Rachel lived with me'

'I'll bear that in mind, thanks, her Mom is due back soon'

'It's been a long few weeks' remarked Chuny.

'Yeah. Well there was an accident and she sprained her ankle or something and had to rest up for a few days, then there was a freak storm and they got lost, but she's back in the States week after next'

'Then you can get on with the wedding plans' Elizabeth said

'There's not much to plan, we're keeping it small'

'Still' said Elizabeth 'There's more to organise than meets the eye'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Fortnight later)

Abby had had a fraught shift, the ER had been teeming with patients, from God knows where, she had been looking forward to a quiet night, but it appeared that that was not going to happen. As soon as she stepped through the front door she seemed to be in the middle of a row, with Jessica.

'You just don't understand!' Jessica yelled at Abby 'I didn't want to come stay here anyway'

Jessica stormed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Abby sighed and there was she hoping for a long hot soak in the bath. At that moment the phone rang, hoping that it might be Carter calling she picked up the handset.

'Hello' said Abby tiredly 

'Abby, how are you?, Is this a bad time?' Maggie said

'Mom'

'Abby? How's it going, with Jessica and everything?'

'Oh yeah, great' Abby replied, not sounding very convincing

'This is a bad time isn't it?'

'No, not really, I've just had a crappy day'

'Oh well I'll let you have a nice hot bath or something'

'Fat chance of that' Abby muttered under her breath.

'What did you say Abby?'

'Yeah, that's a great idea'

'I'll catch up with you next week, okay'

'Okay Mom, I'll call you, bye' and Abby hung up, preparing herself for round two with Jessica.

'Jess, Jessica' Abby said, knocking on the bathroom door.

'Go away'

'I need to use the bathroom'

'Tough'

Abby sighed 'Look; it's good news isn't it? Your Mom will be here tomorrow' Abby half turned away but decided to knock again, 'Jess?'

'Don't call me that, only Dad can call me that, and he's not here any more' said Jessica angrily.

Abby bit her lip; pondering what to say next 'Why don't I make some dinner then we can talk about him. If that's what you'd like?'

'You want to talk about Dad?'

'Yeah, you can fill me in on all the years I missed, or whatever else you'd like to talk about'

'You're not just saying this to get me out of the bathroom?'

'No..although I do really need to go, before I can think of cooking anything'

'What if Carter rings? You'll spend all night chatting on the phone'

'I'll leave the machine, to take any calls, just you and me right?'

There was a long silence and Abby rested her head on the bathroom door.

'Okay' Jessica finally relented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been getting on better, especially since they both had eaten, Jessica seemed less angry towards Abby and she was hoping it would stay that way.

'I preferred it when I was living with Dad, Mom's always off somewhere, it like she's not got any time for anyone but her' Jessica said, beginning to open up to Abby. 'I mean are you close to your Mom?'

'More now than when I was a kid, I mean we talk more now, since she's been on her meds and stable'

'Carter, told me, a bit about when you were growing up and stuff'

'He did?' Abby replied surprised

'Yeah'

There was a silence then Jessica said 'I miss him, so much, living with my Mom all the time is gonna be so different, that I don't know whether I want to'

She began to cry, quietly at first then a little louder, Abby looked at her wondering if Jessica would reject her if she tried to comfort her. Abby moved closer and gave Jessica a hug and as she let her cry, she felt the tears well up in her own eyes.

It was much later before any body spoke.

'You know' Jessica said 'I like it here really...with you...I know you have to work a lot and I just showed up in your life, like a bad penny'

'You're a lot of things but not a bad penny' Abby answered 'If you like you could come back and visit.....maybe for the wedding?'

Jessica sniffed 'Really?'

'Sure'

'I'd like that, maybe I could bring my Mom'

'That sounds like a plan' Abby replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Carters evening was just as difficult.

'If you are both so in love and getting married, where is she? Why isn't she here with you?' Eleanor asked her son, who was in New York for the weekend.

'Abby has her sister staying with her' Carter replied

'And her sister can't be left alone?' queried Eleanor

'Not all the time'

'The weekend is only 48 hours long John'

'Jessica's 14 years old Mother'

'You said she was Abby's sister?'

'She is, half sister'

Eleanor raised her eyebrows and said 'Oh' 

They sat there in silence for a while then Eleanor continued 'You really have to marry her? You haven't got her pregnant or anything?'

Carter looked angrily at his mother, who had not realising it touched on a sore and sensitive subject.

'That's none of your business' he replied through clenched teeth. 'Look this isn't working, I'd better go'

'No. John. Wait. I'm sorry, it's just I think you could do better than Abigail, I mean I know she's a doctor now but...'

'But nothing' Carter interrupted her 'I thought we were getting along better now, obviously I was mistaken, and you're wrong too there isn't any one better for me than Abby' 

With that he rose from his chair, left Eleanor's apartment and caught the next available flight home.

'Well, that went well' Eleanor said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door and Jessica answered it.

'Oh, Hi, come in' she said 'I thought you were my Mom'

'Where's Abby?' Carter asked

'In the bathroom, I kinda got carried away, I was in there over an hour, she wasn't best pleased'

'I can imagine' Carter replied

'Wanna coffee?' Jessica asked

'That'll be great' Carter replied, sitting at the table and flicking through the newspaper there.

'Hey' Abby said coming into the kitchen and sharing a brief kiss with Carter 'I thought you weren't coming back 'til tonight?'

'Things didn't go well with my Mother' he replied

'Are you okay?' she asked concerned

'I am now' he answered, looking into her eyes intently.

'Get a room please' Jessica said, breaking the moment.

Carter and Abby grinned at each other and then at Jessica. Just then there was another knock on the door.

'My Mom' Jessica said

'Want me to get it?' Abby asked

'No, I'm fine, I'll do it' Jessica answered and she opened the door and then said 'Mom, Hi'

'Jessica' her mother Helen said and hugged her daughter in a warm embrace.

After everyone had been introduced they all sat down and chatted for a while.

'Well' said Helen 'I guess we'd better go, are you working today Abby?'

'Tonight I have the night shift to look forward to'

'I've got all my stuff,' said Jessica 

'Thank you for taking care of her' Helen said to Abby

'Any time' she replied 'Don't forget to come back and visit for the wedding'

Jessica gave Carter a brief hug and then shared a longer embrace with Abby.

'Thanks...for everything' she said

'You're welcome' Abby replied 'Take care'

'Bye' they all chorused

Abby sighed and shut the door, turning to face Carter.

'You know' he said 'I spent most of the night waiting for a flight and such, I didn't get much sleep, maybe we could catch up now'

'Yes, okay, John Carter, but I don't see us getting much sleep' Abby replied with a grin. She pulled his head gently towards down to meet hers for a kiss, for which he needed no encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

October 05

'Where's Luka?' Kerry screeched to Randi 'It's manic down here; we're short of staff as it is. Carter back yet? RANDI!' Kerry yelled when Randi didn't reply.

'What? I'm busy' she replied

'Busy!' yelled Kerry 'I can see that it's busy. Well?'

'Carters in later' she said

'Get him in now'

'He still in Boston, flying back later today' Abby interjected 'For his shift tonight'

Dr Weaver grunted 'What about Luka?'

'He's in OB' Randi finally admitted

'What's he doing up there? Get him back down here now' Kerry continued

Randi shared a look with Abby then said, 'She's in a good mood today'

'Oh yeah, can't beat Weaver in..'

'Abby! Randi! Stop gossiping' Dr Weaver interrupted 'Work!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ER was frantic with patients in every spare space available when Carter walked through the door that evening. Kerry was still yelling this time at Pratt, who was looking rather sheepish.

Carter moved swiftly into the lounge to get ready for his shift, he knew it was going to be a long 12 hours. Still he thought Abby had already worked 24 with another 12 to go.

'L..L..Luka' Carter who was startled stuttered, as he saw Luka sitting at the table. 'How come you're not out there in the melee, we call work?' 

'Break, I've been on since 6 this morning and I was supposed to be off 4 hours ago'

'Any specific reason for the rush?' Carter asked

'It's been like this all day, one thing after another'

'What are you looking at?' Carter asked

'Sonogram' Luka said looking up at Carter 'Sam and I are having a baby'

Surprised Carter replied 'Congratulations, is it common knowledge or..'

'Thanks to Weaver, the whole hospital, probably knows by now'

Carter raised his eyebrows and bit his lip nodding and indicating the door said, 'I'd better head out there' and he left Luka alone in the lounge.

'Jerry, hi' Carter said as he reached the admit desk

'Bet you wished you stayed in Boston' Jerry replied

'Mmm, where Abby?'

'Trauma1, cardiac arrest'

Carter walked over to the charts, chose one and headed off to curtain 4.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two am and patient flow had ebbed somewhat, but was still considerably busy for that time of night.

'Abby about?' Carter asked Jerry again.

'She's talking to the family of the cardiac patient' he answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of his shift Carter still hadn't caught up with Abby, who had been roped in to another trauma.

'Frank' Carter said 'Tell Abby to meet me by the tree in an hour or so'

'The tree?' Answered Frank 'What kind of message is that?'

'She'll understand'

'Good, doesn't mean anything to me'

'Doesn't have to' Carter replied heading out of the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carter sat on a small bench by the tree he and Abby had planted earlier that Spring. It had grown considerably and as he sat there he wondered what their son would be like if he had lived.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Abby approach until she sat on the bench beside him and placed her hand over his, and he entwined his fingers with hers. He turned to face her, his eyes red from the tears he had shed.

They sat there together and silently mourned the child they had lost a year ago that day. Neither spoke for a long time.

'Did you hear?' Carter's voice was croaky when he eventually spoke.

'About Luka and Sam, you mean?' Abby replied choking rather over the words.

'Yeah'

'I'm pleased for them.... Doesn't make it easier for us though does it? Wishing that it was us instead...or that we were having a first birthday party this afternoon' Abby started crying again and they sat locked in each other's embrace.

'We can do this Abby...get through this time....it was just bad timing, when it was announced yesterday'

'Yeah' Abby managed to reply ' I know, I didn't think that something like this would be so difficult'

'Me either....... We should catch up on some rest; you must be exhausted I know I am'.

Abby nodded not trusting herself to speak. Carter stood and pulled her up next to him as he led her to the side of the house, to get some much-deserved rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby and Carter walked into the ambulance bay the following day.

'Hey' called Susan 'Where did you two get to yesterday? I called and called both of you'

Abby and Carter looked at each other.

'We' Carter began 'We...had some things to take care of'

'Oh yeah' Susan replied raising her eyebrows at them

'Not that kind of stuff' Carter added

'Oh sorry' Susan said 'You two didn't have a lovers tiff or something?'

'No' answered Abby quietly ' It.... it was just er...'

'A year yesterday' Carter offered

'A year yesterday what?' Susan said. 'Oh! Sorry' she continued realising 'Boy, that's come round fast, was it really a year yesterday?'

Abby nodded.

'And Luka and Sam's news can't have helped' Susan added

'No' said Abby

'Sorry, I'm making this worse, aren't I?' she said, feeling relived when the ambulance she had been waiting for pulled up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at the admit desk Susan rubbed her eyes. 'I hate pulling a double' she said 'Find me some matchsticks to prop my eyes open'

'Carter and Abby are kind of quiet today, have they fallen out?' Jing-Mei asked

'That's what I thought at first' Susan replied 'But it was a year yesterday, Abby lost her baby'

'But why was Carter so upset?' Jing-Mei asked

'Because, he was the father' Luka said 'I guess I didn't help matters yesterday, with my news'

'You still think he was the father?' Jing-Mei asked

'Totally convinced' Luka replied 'How are they doing with the wedding plans Susan?'

'Well' Susan said 'They say they've got everything covered. They're not having a bash afterwards or anything, keeping it really low key'

'I think' said Jing-Mei 'That we should plan one anyway'

'A surprise party?' Susan answered 'They'll not like that much'

'If they're not organising a party, who says we can't organise one for them, besides we could tell them it's a Christmas do', said Lydia 

'Great idea' Sam said 'Where shall we have it?'

Everyone stopped to think about this.

'Oh okay, you can have it at my place, it can be a joint celebration with Christmas and Chuck moving in?'

'You're moving in with Chuck?' said Abby catching the last part of the conversation.

'Yeah, but technically he's moving in with me' said Susan wondering how much Abby had actually heard 'And I'm having a party to celebrate on Christmas Eve, want to come?'

'Mmm, probably, sounds good' Abby replied heading off to curtain one

'That was close' Jing-Mei commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

23rd December 05

Dawn broke on what promised to be a clear, crisp winter's day, just perfect for a Christmas wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8am- Carter's house

Carter stood under the shower, letting the hot water cascade over his body as he thought about the day ahead.

Susan's Apartment

Abby lay in bed, listening to Susan and Chuck whisper about whether or not they should wake Abby up or let her sleep in. Abby deciding that it was cosy and warm in bed buried herself under the covers for another hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10am- Carter's House

Carter looked around the function room on the ground floor of the mansion, making sure it looked just as Abby and he had planned.

Susan's Apartment

The flowers had just arrived and Abby had now managed to get up and was taking a shower. Then the doorbell and the telephone rang at the same time; Susan answered the door ushering Jessica and Helen in, indicating that she needed to answer the phone. She was also hoping that Chuck would return soon from the dry cleaners.

'Hi' she said into the handset

'Susan?' Maggie asked, sounding rather anxious

'Maggie, what's wrong?'

'We have a little problem'

'What sort of problem, exactly?'

'It's Eric, he's just got in, he's so drunk, he must have been drinking all night, I'm never going to get him sober in time' Maggie said panicking.

'Oh' Susan replied 'We have to try and deal with this without telling Abby. I'll get Chuck come over and give you a hand'

'Oh, thank you Susan' Maggie said sounding very relieved

Susan hung up and called Chuck on his cell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

11am-Carter's House

Eleanor had just arrived from her hotel, not wanting to be under the same roof and Jack.

'Mother' Carter said greeting her 'You're early'

'You sound surprised'

'You will be civil to everyone today?' he had to ask

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I mean Abby, Dad and Abby's family'

'John! How could you say such a thing?'

'Quite easily, I want today to go well'

Abby's Apartment

'I just don't know whether we'll get him in a fit state to give Abby away by 1pm' Chuck said to Maggie as they watched Eric asleep on the sofa.

'This is awful, it's going to ruin their day' Maggie replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midday-Carter's House

'You look fine son' Jack told Carter, who was fiddling with his suit

'I don't know' Carter replied 'Something's going to go wrong, I can feel it' 

'It's just nerves John'

Susan's Apartment

Abby was nearly ready, but wondering where Maggie and Eric had got to. Susan meanwhile was in a panic, knowing what Chuck, Maggie and Eric were doing. Jessica and Helen were trying to be helpful, especially as Abby was still ignorant of the state of her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1pm-Carter's House

Carter, his father sat in the function room of the mansion along with a handful of guest who had been invited.

'She's late' Carter stated.

'Bride's prerogative' Jack replied

Carter nervously fiddled with his tie as though it was strangling him. Jack turned his head to see if anything was happening and noticed Jessica and Helen, whom he had met the day before arrive. He decided to go and speak with them and then returned to his seat.

'She's on her way' he told Carter

'Good' Carter replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1pm-Abby's Apartment

Susan looked at Eric still sleeping on the sofa.

'It's no good' said Maggie 'He's out for the count. Where's Abby?'

'I sent her ahead in the limo, she'll be late enough as it is, of course I had to tell her about' Susan replied and pointed to Eric

'Who's going to give her away?' Chuck asked

'She said, she would give herself away' Susan answered

'Which doesn't solve this problem' Maggie said

'I'll watch him, then you two can go to the wedding' Chuck offered

'Oh Chuck, that wouldn't be fair' Maggie said

'Don't argue. Susan, take her and go, I'll call if there's a problem'

The Limo

Abby sat in the limo, nervously twiddling her fingers.

'Oh God' she thought 'Why does he always do this to me? What am I going to tell John?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1.30pm- Carter's House

Abby stood in front of Carter, she was sure that he could hear her heart as it hammered against her chest. The she looked into his eyes and knew that 

everything was going to be okay.

As Carter looked at her, he knew that this was the moment that he had been waiting for in what seemed like forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1.45pm-Carters House

Maggie and Susan arrived just in time to see Carter softly cup Abby's face with his hand and kiss her.

'Arrr' whispered Susan 'I guess we kinda made it'

'Never mind Susan, this, this is just fine' Maggie replied with tears in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6pm-Cook County Hospital

'So' Jing-Mei said 'How'd it go?'

'Well' Susan replied 'What I saw of it was great'

'I thought you were one of the privileged invited few' Connie said

'Yes I was' Susan replied 'But there were a couple of hitches and I sort of missed some'

'MVA, three minutes' Jerry said to them

'Okay, lets go' said Susan 'No rest for the wicked'

Abby's Apartment

Eric slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt like hell.

'Oh so you are in the land of the living' Maggie said

'The wedding! How long have I got?' he muttered

'Too late' replied Maggie 'you missed it, it's after 6pm'

'Oh hell, Abby's gonna kill me'

'Nothing different from what I feel like doing to you at the moment'

Eric groaned and sat up slowly holding his pounding head.

'Up, up' Maggie instructed 'As you're awake we've a bus to catch, leaves at 9'

The Carter's House

Eleanor stood by the limo.

'Take care of yourself Mom' Carter said as they shared a brief embrace. 'Sorry if I was harsh earlier, I was nervous' he smiled

She smiled in return and said 'Goodbye John', then she climbed into the limo and was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7pm-The Carter's House

'So' Abby said as she finished telling Carter about Eric's latest escapade 'Mom rang whilst you were saying goodbye to Eleanor and said they were going to catch the bus back tonight'

'It could have been worse, I suppose' Carter said

'How?'

'It could have been like Gamma's funeral'

'Hmmm' Abby replied, pondering over the events of the day

'You okay about Eric not giving you away and everything?'

'I think it worked out okay, don't you?'

'Yes' said Carter reflectively. 'What are we still doing sitting here on our wedding night, we'd better make the most of it, you're on at 6'

'What time do you start?'

'Midday'

'How did you manage to pull that?'

'Well, you see it's simple' he said standing up and taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. 'I'm the attending and you're a little old resident'

'Less of the old, if you don't mind. Hang on I thought you said you'd go to Susan's party with me?'

'Mmm, yeah I did, I'm only working 'til 8, we'll still make the party'

'Oh...okay' was all Abby could say as Carter placed small kisses up and down her neck as he led her over to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7

Christmas Eve 05

'Are you sure they're coming?' asked Neela

'Sure I'm sure, I checked with them earlier' Susan replied

'Well can't we start the party and then yell surprise later?' asked Pratt

'No' said Susan firmly 'If they don't show up soon I'll call them, it's only 9.30, Carter had to work 'til 8'

Just then as luck would have it the doorbell rang. Susan turned off the lights and whispered 'Everyone ready?'

Susan opened the door, Chuck turned the lights back on and everyone yelled 'SURPRISE!'

'A Christmas party, huh' Abby said to Susan

'Well' Susan said 'You fell for it'

'It is Christmas Eve' Carter replied 'What were we supposed to think?'

'As you couldn't be bothered to have a party yesterday, we thought we would organise one for you' Jing-Mei told the pair 'Congratulations, by the way'

'Thanks guys' Abby and Carter said rather embarrassed

'When's the honeymoon' Lydia asked

'Middle of January, somewhere hot' Carter replied

'Now we're here I guess we'd better stay and enjoy ourselves' Abby said to Carter

And they did just that

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

Jan 06

She watched him as he swam through the crystal clear sea, wondering whether or not to join him or remain lounging on the yellow sand.

She thought back to the time when they first met, it seemed so long ago now. The way it took them ages to get together only to be thrown apart when things had gotten tough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Every journey always leads me back to you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then he had returned to her life, with a new girl on his arm and she didn't think that she could ever get used to it. Fortunately it didn't last long and he was single once more.

Then came the second blow, their child died and it was something she didn't think that they would ever get over, but instead of throwing them apart this time they grew closer together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year or more had passed since then, she thought and now Luka and Sam were going to be blessed with another addition to their family. She wondered how Alex felt about it all. If only if could have been John and herself, maybe it was for the best. Could they cope with another Maggie or Eric?

Events in her life were one huge problem, but the man in her life, made everything worth living for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When love is truly right

It lives from year to year

It changes as it goes

And on the way it grows

But it never disappears

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hey' he said plopping down beside her. 'You okay? You seem miles away'

'I'm just thinking' she replied

'What?' he asked

'About how much I love you' and she leant over and kissed him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

AN: After All Lyrics by T. Snow and D. Pitchford.

Part 3 coming up soon.


End file.
